


Blissful

by kittipaws



Series: oc stuff [1]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Murder, Other, Reader-Insert, Requested, Short One Shot, Sweet, anyways this exists, should this even go in the tos tag? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: Everything was blissful and happy with your boyfriend, the serial killer.





	Blissful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InexpungibleParonomasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InexpungibleParonomasia/gifts).



> finally, its finished....I had the idea for an x reader with my sk character a while ago, but never finished it. It wasn't until my friend asked for an x reader a few days ago (?) that i decided to try this again. I'm rusty at writing x readers, I used to write them all the time (that was all i wrote on my wattpad lol) but I haven't wrote them in months so ehhh. Originally this was going to be cursed but now its just blessed with cursed undertones bc i really need to start writing non edgy stuff *looks at my most recent fics* and this is probably a step in the right direction xd.

It’s hard to think about your life before you met Dustin. Dustin was always on your mind. His smile always flashing in your mind, his laugh vivid almost as if he was there with you right now. He was a gentle and friendly soul, despite being a bit socially oblivious at times. Whenever you stared into his eyes your heart started to beat even faster.

Now your hands were intertwined, his hands squeezing yours tightly, yet, you wouldn’t have it any other way. His eyes were getting heavy and so were yours. His head slowly drops onto your shoulder comfortably. He smiles into your shoulder as he drifts off, and shortly after you do the same.

You wake up to hear the door closing. You opened your eyes slowly, wiping the sleepiness out of your eyes. You slowly got up and stretched. Before you knew it, hands covered your eyes.

“Guess who?” A sweet and familiar voice asked.

“Dusty.” You sweetly called him by the nickname you gave him.

“I’m back, darling. Sorry I had to leave.” He said. You looked out the window and realized it was night out. You always wondered why he would sometimes leave and return at questionable hours of the night, but your curiosity wasn’t that strong. After all, curiosity kills the cat. You figured it was none of your business. You were just happy to be with him, and he felt the same way.

He sits down next to you and kisses you. As he pulls away he looks into your eyes and smiles. “I wish we could be together all the time. Just you and me, together forever. I wouldn’t need anything else besides that.”

You felt safe as he held you in his arms. You felt like no matter what, he would always be with you, he would never abandon you, he would always return, unlike the others. You felt like you didn’t need anybody else. You truly wanted to be with him forever.

He smiles fondly as he remembers the events of the night in his head. He would never let you know the horrors of what he saw, afraid that you would hate him. He decided it was best that you lived in blissful ignorance. He smiles as he thought of what he did to keep it that way. No one would ever bother you again.

“I love you, (Y/n). I will never let you go.” He whispers as he holds you.

“I love you too.” You tell him.

Oh, how wonderful it was to be unaware of what happens outside.


End file.
